Corrugated pipes are oftentimes made of a synthetic material that is generally intended for underground use where a high pressure must be withstood. Such pipes are typically used for water main pipes, sewer pipes, drain pipes, electric and telephone cable conduits, and the like. In installing pipes underground, the pipes are positioned in trenches and then covered with a backfill soil